


Denying Dipper

by SleuthNimbus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Pacifica Northwest, Chastity Device, Edging, F/M, Masturbation, No nut november, Orgasm Denial, Showers, Smut, Spooning, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleuthNimbus/pseuds/SleuthNimbus
Summary: Dipper knew mischief was afoot when Pacifica showed him that wolfish grin. And not the standard Gravity Falls-style high-strangeness mischief either. This was Pacifica mischief. And that meant that whatever was about to happen was either going to be really good... or really bad.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Day 1

Pacifica dragged Dipper into her room and pushed him on to the bed, laughing. He laughed too as he flopped on to the mattress but the sound was soon cut short when Pacifica pressed her lips to his.

When they broke apart from the kiss she grinned at him wolfishly. Dipper knew that grin. He knew mischief was afoot when Pacifica made that face. And not the standard Gravity Falls-style high-strangeness mischief either. This was Pacifica mischief. And that meant that whatever was about to happen was either going to be really good... or really bad.

"I have a present for you, Dipper." Pacifica said. She moved from the bed and stood in front of him. Grabbing the hem of her overlarge sweater, she pulled it up and over her head in an elegant, practised motion. Not a single blonde hair had shifted out of it's proper place as she'd removed the garment. She knew Dipper appreciated theatricality.

Dipper appraised his girlfriend as she stood before him in her lacy, lavender bra.

"I gotta say, I like this present!" He said. He even gave her a thumbs up from his reclined position. Pacifica snorted, both at Dipper's goofy gesture of appreciation and at his misconception.

" _This_ isn't the present, Dipper." She said. "It wouldn't be that great if it was, you've been seeing me like this since we were 18."

"Oh. Well okay. But any present which involves the removal of clothes is probably gonna be a good thing in my book." Dipper replied.

Pacifica turned from him and moved over to her desk, opening a drawer. Whilst her back was turned she allowed herself a smirk.

" _Any_ present which involved removing clothes is a good thing, eh?" She thought to herself. "We'll see about that, Dips."

She turned, moving back over to him with the item she'd retrieved, a simple sleeping mask. She threw it over to him and told him to put it on.

Dipper cast a suspicious eye over his girlfriend, but did as she asked. A slight mote of apprehension had entered his heart. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. Far from it. He trusted her to do lots of things. But unfortunately, one of the things he trusted her to do was fuck with him for her own amusement on occasion.

Dipper closed his eyes underneath the mask, waiting for whatever came next. He was pleasantly surprised.

He felt Pacifica unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. His boxers soon followed. Dipper grinned. He relaxed a little on the bed, naked from the waist down.

"Okay, I was right about this present being good!" He said. Pacifica did not respond. He felt her hands handling his cock and his smile widened. But then he felt another sensation, cold and hard. It encompassed his penis and was a very curious sensation. He heard a little click.

"You can take the mask off now." Pacifica told him. He did so and looked down. Pacifica was sitting on the end of the bed, smiling broadly at her handiwork. Dipper gulped.

Pacifica had placed some kind of cage on his cock.

" _This_ is your present, Dipper." She said, smugly. She reached out and wiggled the cage. It was firmly attached and didn't come off his penis. "It's a chastity cage." She said.

"A chastity cage? What? Why?" Dipper asked. He felt a little incredulous. Usually he could understand what Pacifica's pranks actually were when they were revealed to him but was clueless right now.

"What day is it, Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"Um... Sunday?" Dipper responded, still in the dark.

"The date dipper, what's the date." Pacifica pressed.

"It's, uh... November 1st..." Dipper replied. Pacifica smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Dipper. _November_. As in 'No Nut November'."

Dipper's face was blank for a moment as her explanation washed over him. Then her words sunk in.

He looked down at the chastity cage, examined it. It was blocking him from touching his cock, preventing him from handling it. He looked up at his girlfriend, mouth agape.

"No..." He said.

"Yes." She confirmed, that wolfish grin sitting upon her face once more. She indicated a little key on a chain around her neck. "Don't worry, I'll let your little guy out... In December."

 _December_. A whole month until he could cum again. If he'd known that, he'd have made sure to jerk off on Halloween the day before.

Well, he'd been right about one thing. This Pacifica mischief was gonna be _really bad_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something in honour of No Nut November and all those who are going to try their best to make it to the end. Don't worry, Dipper's gonna be right there with you.
> 
> Just as a heads up, I plan to update this once a week until the end up November, keeping the chapters relatively short compared to other things I write here. Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week has gone by and Dipper's managing to cope. But from here on out, his NNN challenge might be getting a little rougher...

It had been a week since Pacifica had presented Dipper with his grand challenge.

Strangely, after the initial surprise had left him, his immediate concerns had been less about the fact that he wouldn't be able to cum until December and more about hygiene.

He'd worried that washing himself and going to the bathroom were going to be trickier now that there was a cage encompassing his cock. But Pacifica assured him that the cage was designed to be worn for long periods of time, so those issues wouldn't be a problem for him.

Pacifica had told him that she would never lock him up in some shoddy, second-rate cage for a whole month. She had found something well-crafted and expensive for this job so that the only thing he had to concern himself over was not nutting till the end of November.

She said she'd known he'd worry about _logistics_ of all things. She knew him well, Dipper thought. Well enough to anticipate his concerns. That was part of why he trusted her.

That was why, when she'd looked him in the eyes and asked him directly whether he was okay with doing this, he'd told her "yes".

He was doing this because he knew it would please her. But he couldn't lie to himself. He was also doing it because Dipper loved a challenge.

Still, after seven days of no release, he was starting to feel more than a little pent up. He was used to masturbating... Well, _a lot_ more than he was currently doing.

The cage itself was well-made enough that he didn't even notice it during his day-to-day activities. Though sometimes it would press into him slightly, reminding him of it's presence and the challenge. It reminded him of what he was not allowed to do, which just made him want to do it even more.

Dipper had thought Pacifica might try to arouse him to compound the difficulty of his No Nut November challenge, but she had shown him mercy on that front. Well, so far at least. She still poked fun at him verbally, of course, throwing little jabs his way about how he was "looking a little _blue_ " or asking him if he "wanted to _come_ over tonight". But he could laugh those off well enough.

They lay in bed, cuddled together, Dipper spooning Pacifica. As his mind was drifting off to sleep, a jolt of sensation rushed through him, grounding him in reality.

Pacifica was gently grinding against him, her soft ass pressing against his cock.

This was a common enough occurrence when they spooned. Erections were bound to happen, intentional or otherwise, when they pressed themselves together like that. But usually they could both just ignore them. Usually, Dipper wasn't quite as sensitive as he was feeling recently. _Usually_ , he wasn't bound in a chastity cage and he'd been allowed to cum within the last week.

But this November was far from usual.

Pacifica continued to wriggle against him. Dipper bit his lip. He felt his cock bulging within the confines of his cage, requiring very little encouragement to try and grow to it's full size. He didn't know whether this was a deliberate attempt by Pacifica to torture him or whether she was just wriggling in her sleep but either way it was driving him wild.

He wanted nothing more than to wake his girlfriend up and fuck her right then, satisfying his pent up tension with her body, or even just to reach down and jerk himself off to achieve some relief. Anything, so long as he could quell his urges.

But the challenge... Dipper had made it this far. Though he hated to admit it, Pacifica's chosen torture was very effective. The cage around his cock might have been preventing him from failing the challenge physically, but she knew also that there was a cage of pride in Dipper's mind. Though he craved release, he craved victory more. He wanted to defeat Pacifica, overcome her torment.

Failing the challenge would mean begging Victoria to unlock the cage and allow him to cum. Dipper wasn't at the point where he was going to do that.

He took a deep breath, controlling himself. He shuffled his hips back a little, enough that he was no longer pressed into Pacifica's soft butt.

As his arousal slowly faded, he made a mental note to research ways to get rid of unwanted erections tomorrow. Then he started to fade off to sleep once more.

Unseen by her boyfriend, Pacifica smiled. She'd wondered if Dipper would stay strong in the face of temptation or whether his conviction would crumble. She was quietly impressed with him.

Though their relationship was built upon great affection, a sense of rivalry permeated through it. She liked to tease and prank him because she knew he could take it and give back as good as he got.

She wondered if he'd make it until December. She kind of wanted him to. She was almost rooting for him to beat her challenge.

She smirked. _Almost_ rooting for him.


	3. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the shower. A place to cleanse your body as well as your mind and relax after the stresses and tribulations of your day.
> 
> But not for Dipper.

Dipper stepped into the shower, adjusting it to a lukewarm temperature. He couldn't bring himself to take cold showers, even if they would help curb his growing desires.

He was a little over two weeks into his challenge and he was starting to feel more than a little bit frustrated. Pacifica's teasing didn't help matters.

It was nothing major. She might sometimes rub up against him in bed or let her robe fall open just enough for him to glimpse her cleavage and the curve of her breasts.

Small things. But they were starting to have an effect on him. The barest hint of sensuality or sexuality was enough to distract him from whatever he was putting his mind to at that moment, derailing his trains of thought spectacularly.

By now Dipper knew these actions were deliberate. Pacifica's way of teasing Dipper little by little, trying to get him to submit to her.

It was hard to resist her charms, Dipper couldn't deny it, but he felt he was doing well. He'd researched ways to help him get rid of unwanted erections and suppress his libido.

Some of his research, he was sure, was just old wives' tales. One piece of advice suggested corn flakes would prevent him having "lascivious urges". He tried it anyway, but he still thought it was silly.

However, he'd also come across some good, actionable advice that was helping him. Doing mathematical sums in his head or counting prime numbers for example. He would start doing something numerical whenever he felt intrusive erotic thoughts entering his mind and he'd found that it worked pretty well in distracting him, helping him keep calm and in control.

Dipper raised his face into the stream of water coming from the shower, letting it wash over him, cleansing his body and his thoughts. He was already halfway through the challenge and if things kept going as they were, he'd be able to beat it. He could beat Pacifica and never let her live it down.

"Hi Dipper! Room for one more?"

 _Oh no_.

Dipper turned and saw Pacifica in the doorway, fully naked. She pulled her hair from its ponytail to let it cascade over her shoulders like a golden waterfall as her sultry eyes gazed at him with a predatory gleam. Dipper immediately started reciting the 13 times table.

_13... 26... 39... 52..._

Pacifica sauntered over, opening the door and slipping into the shower cubicle with him.

"Let me help you get lathered up."

Dipper thought about telling her 'no' and asking her to leave the shower. She would if he asked her. But this was a test of his mettle. Pacifica was stepping up her teasing and telling her to leave would be an admission of the power she held over him.

It would be a little victory for her in this game they were playing and Dipper hated losing, especially to Pacifica.

Besides... It wasn't as if he didn't crave her touch. Far from it, he craved it too much. He didn't want her to go.

_65... 78... 91..._ _104..._

He felt Pacifica's hands start to run over his back as she began to help clean him. It was a relaxing feeling as her hands pressed into his back, moving up and down in little circles.

Dipper closed his eyes, breathing steadily and focusing on his counting.

_117... 130... 143... 156..._

Pacifica soon moved on from his back. She leaned in closer, pressing herself against him fully. Dipper could feel her breasts pressing into him, wet and warm and slippery. Despite his counting, he felt the blood start to rush downwards as his heartbeat quickened.

Pacifica's arms wrapped around him, rubbing his torso, sliding over his belly and teasing his nipples , her naked form pressing against him all the while. Pacifica rested her chin on Dipper's shoulder, kissing his neck a little as she massaged him.

Eventually, inevitably, her hands found their way down to his crotch. One of them tenderly massaged his balls whilst the other ran itself over his caged penis.

It was a light touch, purely to clean him and not enough for him to derive any satisfaction from the experience, not enough to alleviate the hardness of his cock.

Every time he felt the sensation of skin on skin it was electric to him, a jolt of sensation that caused him to shiver, not with pleasure but with pure, needy longing. Little moans escaped past his lips, though he did not register them.

His multiplication tables were forgotten as carnal images rushed through his head unbidden. Images of a hotter, steamier shower in which he could turn to Pacifica and reciprocate what she was doing to him, kissing her and running his hands over her own body and satisfy his aching need to fuck her. A far better shower than the one he was in.

And all too soon, it was over. Her hands drifted away from his cock. Pacifica chuckled and kissed Dipper on the cheek, leaving him to conclude his shower alone as his fantasies deserted him.

Though having Pacifica toy with him was torment, having her stop was torture. Dipper had gone without the touch of his girlfriend for over a fortnight now, seeing her tantalisingly close, teasing him, but being unable to do anything about it.

This experience of closeness had done nothing to alleviate the pressure building in Dipper. Feeling Pacifica's warm touch had not quelled anything inside him.

Dipper reached out, turning the temperature dial of the shower to a colder setting, gasping as the chilly water washed over him. He let the shower cool his passions before they reached a boiling point.

"Halfway done." He told himself. "I can do this."

Eventually, the throbbing of his caged cock subsided. But it took a while.


	4. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting rougher for Dipper as Pacifica begins to up her game. In the final stretch of his challenge will he begin to succumb to remptation?

Dipper took after his Grunkle Ford in a number of ways, one of which was that he kept diaries. He liked taking the thoughts he'd had throughout the day, ordering them and neatly recording them for posterity and future reference.

Dipper actually kept multiple diaries simultaneously. The subject of his primary journal was Gravity Falls. The mysteries found therein, discoveries, experiments, theories and so on. He intended for this journal to eventually come into the hands of fellow knowledge-seekers and delvers into the unknown, to help them on their adventures as Ford's journals had helped him.

However, he was not currently writing in his main journal, he was writing in his secondary one. A private diary for his private thoughts which would never see the light of day. After all, he used this second diary to vent about his most intimate and embarrassing issues.

Specifically, Dipper was currently writing about how it had now been three weeks since he'd been allowed to cum. He was detailing the ways in which Pacifica had stepped up her torment. After she'd cornered him in the shower she'd cast away any pretence at subtlety.

She'd taken to lounging around in sheer nightgowns and lacy lingerie which, though it concealed her most intimate regions, accentuated her buxom form and sensual curves and drove Dipper's imagination wild.

As distracting as the sexy underwear could be, however, it was still better than when she chose to wear nothing at all. With her parents away and the servants dismissed, Pacifica was entirely comfortable in wandering her home nude and on full display to Dipper.

She would drape herself languidly over furniture, striking poses which would look at home in a masterpiece renaissance painting or sculpture. She would drop things on the floor purely so she could bend over to pick them up and she would go out to sunbathe, spending tantalisingly long periods of time massaging lotion into her supple, tanned skin.

Seeing Pacifica engage in naked yoga had nearly defeated Dipper. He'd made a mental note to get her to show him the downward facing dog pose again when the challenge was over.

The experience was tearing him in two. The lustful part of him, the side of him comprised of all the built-up fantasies generated from his unreleased passions, craved the sight of his lover as she flaunted her body, the object of his lascivious desire.

But the side of him that demanded self-control and focus, the side of him he was trying more and more to embody across the course of his challenge, flinched away from Pacifica. This was the side of Dipper that understood that he and Pacifica were playing a game, a game which Dipper wanted to win.

The two of them had played enough of these little games that they understood that there were unwritten rules. Dipper couldn't simply avoid Pacifica for the whole month, that would be like cheating. Rather, he had to ignore her and overcome temptation. Similarly, Pacifica wasn't allowed to just bombard Dipper with sexuality from the outset. She had to build up the teasing slowly, elevating the difficulty of his challenge with each day. The rules went unspoken but were instinctively understood by both players.

Dipper sat at the desk in Pacifica's bedroom as he recorded these thoughts. The two of them were relaxing before bed as they usually did, Dipper writing, Pacifica checking her phone on the bed. She was wearing baggy comfortable pyjamas this evening and seemed entirely uninterested in Dipper, much to his relief. A reprieve to let him gather his thoughts was very welcome indeed.

Dipper continued to write, trying to speculate how Pacifica would try to escalate the game as the month drew closer to its end. But his attention was diverted for a moment as he heard a little humming noise from Pacifica.

He glanced at her in the mirror on the desk. She wasn't doing anything unusual, still just watching something on her phone. Dipper wrote off his distraction. Perhaps he was just tense, overly alert to Pacifica's trickery. He went back to his writing.

Pacifica made the noise again, longer, louder and more drawn out. Unmistakeably a moan.

Dipper glanced at her in the mirror again. He had a creeping suspicion of what his girlfriend was doing and he didn't dare turn around to see it first-hand. He felt safer observing her in the mirror, like Perseus using his polished shield to behold Medusa.

Sure enough, now that he looked more closely, he saw the dreamy look on her face as she gazed at the phone screen, the way she was biting her lip like she always did when she got aroused and her hand which was thrust down the front of her pyjama bottoms, rubbing between her legs.

Another gasp left Pacifica's lips as she masturbated, her eyes locked on whatever porn she was watching on her phone.

Dipper immediately went back to writing. He wasn't writing about anything in particular now, just anything that would distract him from his girlfriend as she grew louder and more boisterous in fingering herself on the bed.

Words that rhymed with goat... Complex mathematical sums... Listing the elements of the periodic table... Writing the word "Distraction" over and over...

A movement in the corner of his eye distracted him again. Pacifica had yanked her bottoms down to her ankles, kicking them off so she was naked from the waist down. She spread her legs open wide and Dipper could see her pussy clearly in the mirror, wet with arousal and ready for pleasure.

Pacifica renewed her efforts, inserting the two middle fingers of one hand into herself as the other teased her body, running up beneath her shirt to toy with her nipples or else gliding down her body to stroke at her thighs or join her other hand between her legs as she rubbed at her clit. She had discarded her phone and her head leaned back against the pillows, eyes closed as she lost herself in erotic fantasy.

Dipper felt his cock strain within its confines. He was staring into the mirror, all attempts at distraction forgotten, watching Pacifica writhe upon the bed.

As she continued her movements became faster and harder as she came closer and closer to orgasm. Her legs stretched out, her toes curling upon her feet as she tensed up and her pelvis would buck occasionally as her fingers thrust and curled deeper within her.

The exaggerated moans she had used to distract Dipper had quietened as she began making more honest noises of pleasure, gasping a little as her breathing became more ragged and irregular.

Dipper was transfixed, mouth agape. Pacifica had sped up her pace, her pussy hot, wet, and clenching tightly around her fingers as her orgasm rose and pulsed within her, close to release.

Dipper longed for her desperately, longed to be the one thrusting within her, feeling her squeeze tightly around him. It dawned on him that this challenge would be nothing if it were only about resisting orgasm. If he were alone he could overcome it with ease.

He knew as he gazed at Pacifica that the true challenge was in resisting _her_. Dipper's mouth was dry and he wet it with his tongue.

Pacifica's face had reddened into a blush. It seemed all of a sudden that she pushed herself over the edge, her body jerking on the bed as she came, gasping out in a cry of delight.

Her body stilled and her fingers continued to rub at her pussy for a while as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. She let out a satisfied sigh and sat up. She met Dipper's gaze as he watched her in the mirror, still not turning even after she was done.

She got to her feet, walking over to him still half-naked, red-faced and messy. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Sorry about that Dipper. I was trying not to cum until November was over just like you but I guess 21 days is my limit. But I have to say,  _that_ was satisfying. It's a pity that you can't... Well, you know what you can or can't do."

She wandered over to the bathroom and turned in the doorway.

"Don't worry, Dips. Only 9 days to go. I sure you can last that long, right...?"

She giggled as the bathroom door clicked closed behind her. Dipper simply stared at his reflection for a long time, breathing, thinking, recapturing his calmness. His cock throbbed achingly in its cage, making itself known, pleading to be released so dipper could release his pent up sexual energy.

9 days left. Right about now, that felt like a  _long_ time. His willpower had taken a blow. He'd nearly gone to her, asked her to release him from his frustration. He wanted to defeat his girlfriend's challenge but right now he wanted to be with her more.

9 days left. Could he really make it to December?


	5. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica gives Dipper a little surprise which actually perks up his mood. But will this blessing turn out to be a curse?

When Dipper awoke he quickly became aware of a few things. The sun was already bright in the sky, the side of the bed normally occupied by Pacifica was empty and somehow he felt more comfortable and free.

Maybe these were good omens. Maybe today would be a good day.

But as he lay in bed, grogginess fading, he started to think a little more about the situation.

He'd overslept, so someone must've turned his alarm off so that he didn't wake up until later in the morning. 

As he cast his eyes around the room, he saw that Pacifica was sitting at her desk. Upon hearing Dipper stir she'd turned and was smiling at him, watching him awaken. Her expression seemed a little conspiratorial, like she was waiting for something to happen

And the inexplicable feeling of freedom... It was familiar yet strange.

Dipper sat up in bed and that was when realisation struck him. As he sat upright, he noticed a bulge beneath the covers of the bed. He yanked them aside to reveal his cock in a state of full morning-wood erection.

He stared at it and then up at Pacifica. She simply waved an object at him in response. The chastity cage.

She must've turned off his alarm so he'd oversleep and gently removed the cage from him before he woke up, Dipper thought. That was why he felt so free. It was the first time in four weeks that his cock hadn't been squeezed and bullied into submission by that little prison. His dick was unrestricted, unyielding metal no longer restraining his arousal.

To think that the idea of experiencing a regular erection would feel strange to him.

Pacifica smiled at Dipper's expression.

"I'm very impressed with you. Four weeks and you haven't complained, haven't asked to be let out... You're doing a great job, Dipper. So I've decided that as a reward you can go the last three days of your challenge without the cage. I can see your little guy is already very happy about that."

"Uh yeah, he is- I mean I am..." Dipper replied, cautiously. He was waiting for whatever trick Pacifica had prepared to go along with this. Dipper was sure that she wasn't just presenting him with an act of philanthropy, there had to be a catch.

Yet she merely placed the cage in her desk drawer and exited the room, still smiling, leaving Dipper alone, uncaged and free to do as he pleased.

Dipper rose and went into the bathroom to shower. As the spray of warm water hit him, he relaxed. The worst of it was over and the last three days of his challenge might end up being a much more comfortable affair.

He began to wash himself, thankfully without Pacifica joining him as she'd done a couple of times before. Eventually his hands made their way down to his cock and it unsurprisingly sprang into life again the moment he interacted with it. He began to clean himself, running his hand along his erect length.

He knew he shouldn't linger on his cock, but it felt good for it to finally be free of the cage after four long weeks and he'd missed the pleasure that rubbing it could bring. He gently closed his hand around his shaft, not gripping tight, merely encircling it lightly so that he could feel sensation around the full circumference.

He began to run his hand back and forth along it slowly, savouring the feelings it brought. When Dipper's thumb and forefinger ran over the ridge of the head of his cock he gasped in enjoyment. He cupped and fondled his balls with his other hand as he masturbated, getting lost in the pleasure of the activity.

It did not take long for him to get close to orgasm, less than a minute perhaps. As the hot water of the shower washed over him and he jerked his big, warm cock in his hand, a part of him wondered why he shouldn't see this to completion. He'd waited four weeks already and it wasn't like Pacifica was here to see him...

It would feel so good... Four weeks of built-up tension released in one hot burst... Only he would know...

Dipper snapped out of his muddled, horny stupor just in time. His hand whipped away from his dick and shot over to the temperature controls of the shower, turning it cooler gradually. As the hot water turned lukewarm and then cold, his throbbing erection died down. Dipper shivered under the stream, letting the calmer, more controlled side of his mind take over.

He hadn't given in yet, but it had been very close. He'd almost reached the point of no return.

Dipper sighed deeply. He'd been let out of his cage for just 10 minutes and he'd accidentally started edging himself. If it weren't for his ingrained desire to win he would've gone all the way. But he knew jerking off in the shower and lying about it wasn't an option. Firstly, it was cheating, which Dipper hated. Secondly, he doubted he would be able to lie to Pacifica about it. She'd be able to tell.

If she'd found out he'd been trying to lie then it'd be far worse than losing fairly. If he simply came early and lost the challenge then that was it. He lost, game over. But if he was caught breaking the rules... Pacifica would think up some kind of forfeit which was absolutely guaranteed to be strange and humiliating. Their games functioned on an honour system and both of them were too proud to disrespect that.

Dipper concluded his shower glumly and went about his day. No matter what he did, he was tormented by inconvenient erections appearing out of nowhere and for no apparent reason, like his cock was nagging him, trying to get him to play with it.

By the evening, Dipper realised that the last 3 days might well be the hardest of all to deal with rather than the comfortable end to his challenge he'd assumed they might be.

Unthinkable as it was, he was missing the cage. Sure it could be uncomfortable when he got aroused but most of the time it was entirely unnoticeable. More importantly, it took his ability to masturbate away from him. If he'd wanted to give in to temptation before then he would've had to beg Pacifica to be let out, something he absolutely refused to do. But now it was entirely in his own hands.

The cage had been protection as much as it had been a prison.

Dipper readied himself for bed. As he pulled his boxers down, his cock sprang up, aroused once more. Dipper sighed. He was incurably horny and it wasn't going to get easier to deal with before the end of this challenge.

He put on his pyjamas and lay down in bed. Pacifica climbed in next to him. She was naked, of course.

She cuddled up beside Dipper, kissing him on his cheek and wishing him a goodnight. He half-heartedly returned the sentiment.

He tried to go to sleep as best he could, but he was all too aware of his nude girlfriend beside him, her breasts pressing into him, her leg wrapped around his own. Most of all he was aware of how it fuelled the throbbing of his cock.

Dipper had 48 hours to go. He was close to victory. But he knew all too well that he was close to giving in.


	6. Day 30: The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge has reached it's end. Will Dipper stay strong until the last minute or will he fall at the final hurdle?

Pacifica and Dipper were on the bed together, both undressed, both waiting.

Pacifica was relaxing against the pillows and posing sexily, teasing Dipper, tempting him to come and take her. She wore a set of dark purple lingerie, the panties of which were crotchless, displaying Pacifica's intimate area as an invitation to Dipper that he could take up whenever he pleased.

Dipper sat on the opposite end of the bed. Though he tried to keep his expression stoic, his cock was hard and would twitch and throb, giving away his keenness and desire. Over the last couple days he'd almost thrown in the towel.

Though defeat was only a mistake away ,  victory was also close at hand and it brought out bouts of cockiness in him. Besides that,  Pacifica's positive attentions and lewd behaviour made him pine for her and all these factors would cause him to lose himself briefly in moments of heated passion.

He'd approached Pacifica numerous times, embracing her, kissing her deeply without regard for how it would inflame his libido. At night when they'd slept next to each other he'd find himself rubbing his cock against her naked body in a sleepy haze. At one point he'd almost thrust into her, ready to allow the warmth of her to engulf and defeat him.

Pacifica removing his cage close to the end of the challenge had been a clever move on her part. At one point he'd almost asked for it back.

But Dipper had held firm.  Though his moments of weakness had been frequent, they'd also been brief .

Now they were at Pacifica's last gambit. She was trying to get Dipper to give in before midnight. If he wanted to fuck so badly, he could have her right then and there. But if he did so before the clock ticked over from November to December, he would lose.

Dipper would be lying if he said he wasn't considering it. He'd basically already made it through the 30 days and with Pacifica lying there so temptingly, what difference would a few minutes really make?

He'd only lose in the most technical sense...

No. Dipper chastised himself at the thought of giving in.

Maybe it would only be technical, but it would still  be a loss.

T here were only minutes left.  S o he might as well wait and fuck victoriously.

He took a deep breath, calming himself. He tried to will his cock into a state of calmness with little success, but he did manage to still his frenzied mind somewhat.

Eventually, t he clock ticked over to 00:00. It was no longer November. He had restrained himself for the entire month, successfully.

A wave of victorious relief rushed through Dipper. He let out a deep breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in anticipation and punched the air in triumph.

Pacifica, meanwhile, shifted herself from her sexy pose into a cross legged position, disappointed.

"Well done, Dipper. There were a few times throughout the month where I thought you'd cave in." She said.

Dipper nearly had.

"But you held on  until the end... So... I guess this means I owe you one." Pacifica looked at Dipper and smiled. She didn't like to lose, but she had to admit she was impressed with Dipper's self-control throughout November.

"You owe me 'one'?!" Dipper exclaimed. "After 30 days of this you owe me a lot more than one!"

Pacifica just laughed at Dipper's indignance. Even in victory he was easily flustered.

"You know what I mean, Dipper. But since we're on the topic of paying you back..." She crawled across the bed to him on all fours, grinning that wolfish grin of hers.

She leaned in and kissed Dipper on the lips, taking the situation into her own hands. It wasn't just Dipper who was feeling pent-up. She'd missed his affections over the month, wishing all the while that he would give in and fuck her.

When their lips parted, she guided him over to the pillows to lie on his back comfortably.

Dipper allowed Pacifica to take control of the situation . She inspected his throbbing cock, already dripping with pre-cum.

She ran a finger gently over the sensitive underside of the head of Dipper's cock. It was like pushing a button that caused a shiver to run all the way up Dipper's body, from his groin to his head. He groaned with pleasure as he trembled, a month of pent-up sensation waiting to burst forth.

It reminded her of a n unopened bottle of champagne,  the contents r eady to fizz forth. All she had to do was pop the cork.

Pacifica smiled up at Dipper, who was watching intently. Both of them knew it would be over in moments.

"Congratulations Dipper." She said. 

Pacifica leaned down towards Dipper's cock. She took it into her mouth, running her tongue over the head as she sucked it, bombarding Dipper's dick with the kind of stimulation it hadn't received since Halloween.

By Pacifica's count Dipper lasted four seconds.

Dipper gasped loudly, like th e breath  had been  knocked from his body, as he was rocked with the most powerful orgasm he'd felt in living memory. His hips bucked as he came, an involuntary jerk of his pelvis which thrust his cock deeper into Pacifica's warm mouth briefly.

This didn't faze Pacifica. Whilst she jerked his dick with one hand, Pacifica placed her other firmly on Dipper's waist, steadying him, stilling his wild movements.

Her mouth filled with cum as it burst from him, hot and viscous in her mouth and far more than she was used to. She kept sucking his cock even after his orgasm subsided, her tongue lapping at his still sensitive head, making the brief but powerful release last as long as possible as her hand continued to slowly and firmly work his shaft, jerking the last drops from it.

When Dipper stilled, s he slowly rose from  his cock, licking it clean as she did so, and swallowed the cum he had given her.

Dipper hardly noticed. His mind was pure blankness, as if a sense of zen had washed over him. After 30 days, he'd finally been able to relieve his pent-up sexual energy.

His head flopped back on to the pillows and he breathed heavily as a warm, buzzing, post-orgasm nirvana washed over his body. He felt lighter, as if a great pressure had just been relieved. He'd expected his first orgasm after November to be satisfying but that was above and beyond his expectations.

It was as if the memory of what an orgasm was like had been erased from his mind and he'd just experienced it again for the first time.

The pleasure had overwhelmed him so completely that his eyes  were watering and the sounds of the room seemed distant.

As he got his bearings back he eventually became aware that Pacifica had cuddled up beside him whilst he was catching his breath. He also noticed that he was hard again.

Without delay  Dipper shifted himself from his reclined position so that he was above Pacifica, spreading her legs and kneeling between them.

Dipper could clearly see that Pacifica was already wet and ready to receive him. Though she had spent November teasing him (or perhaps because of this fact) she too had grown frustrated over the 30 days of Dipper's challenge. She had missed the warm th of her lover's company.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Do it." She commanded.

Dipper leaned down to kiss her and as their lips locked he thrust into her, thankful for her crotchless panties.

The inside of  Pacifica's pussy squeez ed down on Dipper's cock. It was almost like  the squeezing of  the chastity cage, but unlike the cold, u nyielding metal of the little prison, Pacifica was soft and hot. The feeling was heavenly and Dipper knew that even though it was so soon after his previous orgasm, he wouldn't last long this time either.

But he got the feeling Pacifica wouldn't last so long either. S he gripped him tightly and w as humming with pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being filled up by Dipper's warm, hard cock after  his month of abstinence.

Her torment of Dipper had been like edging herself. Though she'd masturbated, it had done little to relieve the sense of arousal she'd gotten from teasing him.

Now, as Dipper pounded her into the mattress, she was attaining that sense of relief.

Dipper felt his second orgasm  getting closer . He gasped out to Pacifica that he was getting close.

"Hold on just a little..." Pacifica responded breathily. "I'm so close... So close...!"

Dipper did his best, exercising that willpower and self-control he'd been using all month to hold back for just a little while longer.

When Pacifica let out a high gasp of pleasure, her pussy clenching on his dick, that was when Dipper let go, allowing his orgasm to well up and overw helm him. He gasped himself as he came deep inside Pacifica, his hips slowing their frenzied thrusting. Pacifica started thrusting her own hips in response, grinding against him to prologue the pleasure of both of their orgasms until they were fully spent.

November had been hard, Dipper thought. But it was worth it for this moment.

Dipper pulled out from Pacifica, panting heavil y, and flopped on to the pillows beside her.  As the two recovered from the waves of ecstasy washing through them, Pacifica turned on to her side, cuddling up to Dipper.

"So Dipper... What did you think of your November challenge?" She asked grinning, her voice a little subdued.

"Well..." Dipper started to speak but stopped to think. He'd hated it. It had been a rough time, exacerbated by Pacifica's teasing. Even without that factor it still would've been tough though.

But both Dipper and Pacifica had been impressed by the level of self-control Dipper had developed and displayed throughout most of it. It had been an interesting time, if often uncomfortable.

And the pay-off... Dipper's body was still tingling from the post-orgasmic waves rolling through him. Having sex just now had felt  _good_ , better than he remembered it feeling before.  Absence ma de the heart grow fonder , after all.

"Overall, I'd say it was very... Interesting." Dipper concluded. "And I'm glad we did it. But Pacifica...? I'm  _not_ doing No Nut November again."

Pacifica laughed at that and wrapped an arm around him.

"Fair enough, Dipper. Fair enough."

They lay quietly for a while, enjoying being close to one another. When they weren't in a state of heated competition they were a very affectionate pair. Eventually Pacifica spoke again.

"Well, the ball's in your court now, Dipper." She told him.

Dipper nodded. Since he'd beaten Pacifica's challenge, it was his turn to devise one for her. At some point he would have to get his own back, turn the tables, devise some sort of way to tease and torture Pacifica, to see if she would overcome or give in.

He'd think of something. His calculating mind was already hard at work and he wanted some pay-back.

Eventually, the two drifted off to sleep, warm and content in each other's company. Neither of them knew when the next competition would begin, only that it would come.

And Dipper wanted to make it t o be very fun indeed. Well... For  _him_ at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I was never going to have Dipper lose the challenge at the last minute! Sure, I considered it, but I thought that would be a bit cruel. Well, thankyou to everyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed it. It was a fun little challenge to write this story and update it in real-time! I may well do a sequel, if I can think of something particularly juicy to serve as Dipper's challenge for Pacifica. Until then, have a good one!


End file.
